I Bust The Windows Out Your car
by Twilight's Abercrombie
Summary: Bella and Edward have been togethor for 3 years but bella finds out that he has been cheating on her the whole time how does she react when she finds out? R&R read to find out? rated M for cursing and lemons in later chapters.
1. Bust The Windows

**BPOV**

Edward that bastard! I was so pissed off at him that it wasn't even funny. How could he do this to me? How could he cheat on me?

Did he not know how much it would hurt me? I wiped the tears that were now flowing down my cheeks and glared at the rain falling

onto the front window of my truck. Only two hours ago had I decided what I was going to do to make Edward pay.

I didn't give a damn if Alice saw me or not because they were in South America visiting some friends and wouldn't be able to get back in time

anyway. I pulled up in front of the Cullens huge white mansion and stepped out into the pouring rain. I didn't care about the

rain at all matter of fact I didn't even feel it. I walked up to the mansion and pulled out the spare key that the Cullen's had hidden under the

mailbox. I raced up to Edward's room tripping only twice in my haste to do what I had to do and get out of here. I took all of Edward's Cd's

outside and dropped them down on the ground. After I did that I started to throw his clothes out the window in a pile next to the his Cd's

When I did that I looked in a cabinet and found the keys to edwards volvo and his vanquish...

_I bust the windows out your car..._

_and no it didnt' mend my broken heart_

_I'll probably always have these ugly scars_

_but right now I don't care about that part..._

I bagged his Volvo out then his Vanquish in to the small clearing with all the other stuff that was there.

_I bust the windows out your car _

_after I saw you laying next to her_

_I didn't wanna but I took my turn _

_I'm glad I did cause you had to learn_

I took the crowbar,the baseball bat and the matches I had in the passenger of my truck and dropped them all on

the ground except for the baseball bat. I walked up to his Volvo and started hitting it

with all the strength I had (which was surprisingly alot).

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_to think of how you'd feel when you saw it _

_I didn't know that I had that much strength_

_But I'm glad you see what happens when_

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings_

_tell them you love them but don't mean it _

_You'll probably say that it was juvenile_

_But I think that i deserve to smile_

_but I think that i deserve to smile_

_Ha ha ha ha ha (this is actually apart of the song)_

I laughed to myself realizing how much fun I was having busting the windows out of both of his cars

I dropped the bat and and picked up the crowbar smiling to myself all the while

_I bust the windows out your car_

_you know I did it cause I left my mark _

_wrote my initials with a crowbar_

_and then I drove off into the dark_

I wrote my name in big letters on both of his cars then snickered to myself imagining what his face would look like.

_I bust the windows out your car _

_You should feel lucky that that's all I did _

_after five whole years of this bullshit!_

_Gave you all of me and you played with it_

I picked up the matches on the ground after putting hearts around my name with a knife i had in my pocket on the hood of his car.

I set the huge pile of clothes on fire watching them burn right before my eyes.

_I must admit it helped a little bit _

_To think how you'd feel when you saw it _

_I didn't know that I had that much strength _

_But I'm glad you see what happens when _

_You see you can't just play with peoples feelings_

_tell them you love them and don't mean it_

_You'll probably say that it was juvenile _

_But I think that I deserve to smile_

I picked up the knife that I had thrown on the ground and walked towards the house to Edward's piano. I moved slowly towards

the piano and begin carving my name into it after I was sure Edward wasn't going to appear out of nowhere and start playing.

I carved the piano until you could only see faint traces of the shiny black it had once been.

_But it don't compare to my broken heart_

_You could never feel how I felt that day _

_Until that happens baby you don't know pain_

_Ooh yeah I did it, You should know it _

_I ain't sorry,you deserved it _

_I ain't sorry...no...no_

_You broke my heart,so I broke you car_

_You caused me pain so I did the same_

_eve though what you did to me was mush worse _

_I had to do something to make you hurt _

_Ooh but why am I still crying_

_Oh Oh you really hurt me baby_

_Really, really hurt me baby_

I carved one last little marking in the piano and picked up the bat,matches,and crowbar.

I looked at the masterpiece I had created and hopped into my truck with no shame in my game.

_Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey now watch me you..._

_Now watch me..._

I drove over Edward's pile of Cd's while bagging out of the little clearing and made my way to charlie's house.

While I was driving to charlie's house Edward's name popped up on my cellphone and I smiled to myself.

BELLA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!

I smirked and said

_I bust the windows out your car._

**_OMG DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT ? I LIKE LUV THIS SONG ITS CALLED BUST YOUR WINDOWS AND ITS BY JAZMINE SULLIVAN!! R&R PLZ AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!! COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! JUST CLICK THE LITTLE SUBMIT REVIEW THINGY!!_**


	2. Paybacks a Bitch!

* * *

BPOV

That one call from Edward had just brightened my day even more. I had the goofiest grin on my face while I was pulling my car in front of Charlie's place.

I hopped out of my truck surprisingly not stumbling and ran into the house.

Hey Charlie I said while going into the living room and pecking him on his head. He looked at me for a minute a dumbstruck expression on his face and then asked why I was so happy. I

smiled at him. Who wouldn't be happy?! I mean today is such a beautiful day! It's Raining outside...I thought you hated the rain he said sarcastically.

No charlie I couldn't have said that it's just such a great day for taking a drive and busting out the windows out of your rich fiance's car I said mumbling the last part.

What I didn't catch that last part he said staring out the window absentmindedly.

Oh I said what do you want for dinner?

Surprise Me Charlie said leaning back on the couch letting the game he was looking at take his attention again.

I skipped up the stairs to my room just to see Edward waiting by the window pinching the bridge of his nose.

Edward Oh my gosh when did you get hear I said whisper yelling. He glared at me and took a step forward.

I missed you too I said enthusiastically wanting to make him more annoyed or should I say furious than he already was. Bella.

I could hear the anger seeping from his voice.

Yes Darling I said while I batted my eyelashes. Why.Would.You.do.that. I wasn't normally one to curse but I wasn't one to bust out someones windows purposely was I?

Paybacks A Bitch Edward You got what you deserved and I got a laugh from it so now we're almost even and- just then edward went into a crouch and a shocked expression came onto my

face. Before I had time he pounced and my head hit the metal part of my bed and I blacked out.

* * *

_I'm so so sorry about this crappy chapter!_

I know short really bad chapter right? I'm sorry it would have been better but I only had 10 minutes and I was typing this up on my cell I swear If I get more reviews I'll make it longer and much more better than this crap I just gave you.


	3. She bust my windows!

**EPOV**

I was pissed off.

How Could _she_ do this?

I sat staring at my silver Volvo and my Vanquish looking at all the damage _she_ had done.

I was so pissed off at her that after she had crashed into her bed and blacked out I left her there.

I know what you're thinking.

That Bastard.

Bella should have kicked his ass,but know...I should have kicked hers...

_Hey,Hey,Hey_

_Whats up Jasmine Baby_

_This should get to your ears_

_Wanna let you know your Albums great_

_Your my new favorite baby]_

I just sat there and seethed. My car?! My Pride and Joy before she came along? She just had to go and fuck them up.

_She bust the windows out my car_

_My Silver Volvo's 22 inch rims_

_I know it's probably cause I broke her heart_

_but right now I don't care about that part._

_She bust the windows out my car _

_couldn't believe it when I saw my rides_

_That very moment then I knew it was her_

_Can't even trip because I knew I deserved_

If I cry at that moment I would. Not just because my car was sitting there-Hell! It couldn't even be called a car anymore!

I wanted to cry because I had caused Bella to do this. Me.

_I must admit it hurt a little bit._

_Thinking how could I lead her to do this._

_I never thought that she had that much strength_

_but she's gonna see what happens when eh en_

_You throw a brick into a players whip _

_It's goin get violent _

_This so childish_

I stood up and walked over to the Volvo and hopped in.

I knew what I was going to do.

I was going to drive to her house and make her pay.

_You'll probably say that it was worth your wild_

_Well I hope you had a chance to smile_

_She bust the windows out my car_

_My silver Volvo's 22 inch rims_

_wrote her initials with a black crowbar_

_And when I find her I'll know where to start_

I drove slowly to her house because If I drove any faster my tires would probably rip to shreds because they were blown out.

I finally realized something.

I was a vampire. I could run.

I laughed at my own stupidity and jumped out of my car.

_Sh bust the windows out my car_

_Man I was lucky that that was all she did_

_I gotta fix this Man this some Bullshit_

_she bust my windoooooowwwwsss_

_O my car, went to far_

_Just cause the love thing we call ours_

_fell apart_

_but she had to fuck up my car_

_But I ain't no pussy so I ain't goin trip_

_spend a couple dollars, I'ma fix my shit_

As I ran I thought to myself. About her. I couldn't even say her name for fear that I would just go berserk.

_Girl you know that you're the after now_

_You threw a brick into a players whip._

_It's goin get violent it's so childish_

_She'll probably say that it was worth her wild_

_Mad as I am all I can do is smile_

_She bust my windows ,my silver Volvo_

_I know its probably cause I broke her heart_

_I must admit I care about that part_

_Relationship messer upper,must a window buster_

_baby we made for each other _

_Ain't nothing better than your lovin & come back_

_I need you bad like Jazmine Sullivan_

_I'ma puff till the endo gone_

_Ridin in the whip with the windows gone_

_I can see you getting your tip toe on_

_Quick,throw a brick and dip she's gone_

_Off in the night all cause of my lies_

_Why, I can't get it right_

_I ride through the city lights_

_with my hat bent, behind what used to be black tents_

_I don't know y'all,_

_wrote her initials with a crowbar_

_that means shawty go hard_

_It was just a one night creep off and I ain't even take my sneaks off I swear_

When I got to her house I climbed up to her bedroom and jumped inside.

I was surprised when I looked at the spot where she was _supposed _to be...

but she wasn't there....

**DUH DUH DUH! WHAT DO YOU HAPPENED TO HER?! HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPPIE?**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE!!!!! THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE OTHER CHAPTERS! I LOVE Y'ALL LOTS! **

**HERE'S A HEART TO SHOW MY AFFECTION 3 OH THIS SONG IN TIS CHAPTER IS THE REMAKE OF BUST YOUR WINDOWS AND ITS BY TREY SONGS!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. You! Must! Have! Lost! Yo Mind!

**BPOV**

The plane ride was going by so slowly.

I had called Charlie and told him some lie about wanting to get out and see the world.

He actually believed it.

I cut on my ipod and flicked through all of my songs looking for one that would most likely fit my mood right now.

I let my mind wonder back to Edward.

I wonder what he's doing? Haha! probably sulking or something.

I hope he suffers...

suffers like I did when he left but instead double it.

I quickly found a song and cut it on bobbing my head to the music.

_OMG you done lost you motherfucking mind_

_You must have just lost your mind (yo mind)_

_You must have just lost you mind (yo mind)_

_they told me bout all the lies (the lies)_

_I took you back all those times (times)_

I stared to singing quietly to myself trying not to attract attention but also trying to get my groove on.

_You must have lost yo mind (lost yo mind)_

_You must have just lost yo mind (yo mind)_

_that chloe crop bag ain't mine (wasn't mine)_

_how many earrings must I find (I find)_

_You must have just lost yo mind_

I was really in the mode now. I was so in the mode that there were like 5 people staring at me like I had just gone crazy. I stopped the music and turned to face them.

"You see something over here you like?"

The old woman's mouth dropped open while the rest of the people's eyes got wide.

I smiled at all of them and pressed play.

_I could shed so many tears_

_but I won't let you see me crying _

_now it all adds up (hey)_

_even the numbers (yea)_

_let me exactly hear (oh)_

_but now you wonder (yea)_

_I know how my mama felt (yea)_

_getting ran over (yea)_

_but this ain't a cycle here (oh)_

_this one is over (yea)_

_Something told me to check my time _

_If I'm the one that's always crying_

I was now dancing full fledged.

I jumped out of my seat and started dancing in the middle of the aisle

".Have Lost Yo Mind!"

"Naw you must have lost your mind." I heard a women say who was sitting in the seat next to me.

I ignored her because if I didn't I would most likely go off on her and get my ass kicked off of the plane in the middle of some hick town.

_Now that it's over (hey)_

_I can move on from here (yea)_

_glad that its over (oh)_

_glad that its over (yea)_

_I could have told yah (hey)_

_Its all in the atmosphere (yea)_

_I can't control yah (oh)_

_but I'm not a push over no more (yea)_

Just then some a really hot guy with blue eyes and blond hair came up to me and gave me a piece of paper and winked at me.

I smiled back and placed the paper in my pocket and kept dancing.

_(oh!) You (oh) must (oh) have (oh) lost (oh) yo (oh) mind_

_you must have just lost yo mind (lost yo mind)_

_you must have just lost yo mind (yo mind)_

_They told me bout all the lies ( all the lies)_

_I took ya back all those times (oh)_

_You (oh) must (oh) have (oh) lost (oh) mind_

_You must have just lost yo mind (yo mind)_

_That chloe crop bag ain't mine (wasn't mine)_

_Many earrings must I find (I find)_

_You must have just lost yo mind_

By now the whole plane was staring at me and I was dancing down the aisles winking at every hot guy I saw.

The surprising thing is is that they all winked back hell some even gave me their numbers!

_I always knew you were counterfeit_

_That's what you get_

_I see you crying (you lost yo mind)_

_excuses after excuses (you lost yo mind)_

_pretending that we exclusive (you lost yo mind)_

_I stuck around all these years (you lost yo mind)_

_I dried and cried all yo tears (oh,oh)_

_I trusted (oh) you despite my fears (oh)_

_& I (oh) refuse (oh) to keep (oh) on trying (oh)_

The same guy with the blue eyes came up and started dancing with me. I smiled at him because now thw whole plane had gotten up and started dancing

to the music only I could hear.

_Now that its over (hey)_

_I can move on boy (yea)_

_Glad that its over (oh)_

_so glad that its over (yea)_

_You just confirmed it (hey)_

_This ain't a warning (yea)_

_Ya living a double life (oh)_

_You must have lost yo mind (yea)_

_You (oh) must (oh) have (oh) lost (yo) mind (oh)_

_You must have just lost yo mind (you crazy)_

_You must've just lost yo mind (you crazy)_

_They told me bout all the lies (you lost yo mind!)_

_I took you back all those times (tell you one mo time)_

As the song was coming to end I started t bring it down a notch.

_You must have just lost yo mind (you lost yo mind)_

_that chloe crop bag ain't mine (it was not mine)_

_many earrings must I find (hey)_

_You must have just lost yo mind (you must have just lost yo mind)_

_You just lost yo mind!_

When the song ended I stopped dancing and the people on the plane started clapping.

A flight attendant made her way down the aisle telling everyone to sit down.

As soon as she got down the aisle to me she glared.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You almost put every ones life on this plane in danger!"

"what do you think you were doing?"

I smirked at her.

"I was dancing duh!"

"You know what?!"

The flight attendant said her face getting red.

You're getting off at the next stop no ifs,ands or buts.

I laughed.

"Good that's my stop anyways!" I said smirking.

**OMG I UPDATED! I THOUGHT I WOULD UPDATE NEXT WEEK BUT NOPE! I UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I FEEL SO PROUD OF MYSELF!!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED I LOVES YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF BELLA BEING SUCH A SMART ASS?! DO YOU LIKE? DO YOU **

**I SHOULD TONE IT DOWN JUST A BIT? TELL ME PLZ!**


	5. I'ma Rockstar,A Rockstar!

**BPOV**

Paris was beautiful so far!

It took away all my thoughts of Edward away as soon as I got off the plane.

Plus there were hot boys there too. Ooh la la!

I made it to my hotel room within 20 minutes of getting off of the plane and guess who was there?

Blond boy!

I found out that his actual name was Gabriel and that he was coming back to visit his mom and dad.

He was also one of the sweetest people I had met since I had been in Paris other than the old guy in the taxi who kept flirting with me.

I know creepy right? He was like fifty or something!

I pulled out of my creepy, taxi, driver, guy, thoughts when Gabriel spoke to me.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight? I know a really great club that's not to far from here."

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically. "What time are you gonna pick me up?"

"Umm how about 9:00?" OK that gives me more than enough time!"

He laughed and gave me a peck on the cheek before making his way up to his room.

My cheek was on fire as I started skipping up to my room. Aaah! He kissed me!

Sexy-french-boy-visiting-his-parents-kissed-me! Eeeeekkk!

I entered my hotel room and OMG.

This motherfucker was huge!

Day-ummm!!!!

I unpacked my bags and started looking for an outfit to go shopping in.

WOAH!

I was happy about going shopping?! Paris has did alot to a girl I said laughing at myself.

I ended up picking out some skinny leg jeans,black long sleeved t-shirt,and som taupe chunky stella mcCartney boots.

I grabbed my jacket and the emergency credit card Edward had gave me and walked out of the hotel room.

_Woah_

_Tell me what yah think yah lookin at_

_Ohh_

_So I think I'm queen Elizabeth_

_Now_

_Now I'm stuck inside yah memory_

_So_

_That's why it's hard to get rid of me_

I walked down the streets of Paris turning heads for once not because I was tripping over my own to feet but because I was smoking

Hot! I smiled at any guys who looked my way and it was like seeing me when Edward used to dazzle me.

I was dazzling people! I wish Edward could see me now!

_I am incredible so unforgettable_

_So no one can take my place_

_I am unbreakable highly flammable_

_So girl get out my face_

_Oh we got em goin crazy_

_Maybe cuz we're so amazing _

_Everybody in a daze_

_And that's the reason why they're hating_

_Treat us like some superstars_

_And only cuz that's what we are_

_Yah know we goin really far_

_And y'all ain't even heard it all._

I got alot of dirty looks from a bunch of girls when they caught their men staring at me but who gives a damn?

I sure don't!

_Ya hate cuz I'ma rockstar ,a rockstar_

_A pretty little problem, uh huh_

_Ya hate cuz I'ma rockstar,a rockstar_

_A pretty little problem,uh huh_

_Ya lookin cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_

_And I don't mind cuz I' love it when yah lookin at me_

_Cuz I'ma rockstar,a rockstar_

_I said that I'ma rockstar,a rockstar_

_Keep lookin at me_

I walked into the Chanel store and like 4 people came up to me asking what I wanted and If I anted anything to drink.

_Wow it seems to me like I was botherin_

_How_

_Cuz I made walkin look like modelin_

_Wow_

_It ain't my fault the boys keep followin_

_Now_

_If you were better he wouldn't be wonderin_

I ended up buying a braided plain tweed mini dress,a large suede goatskin belt,lace and stretch jersey tights,and a black cabochons and

strass brooch.

I walked out of the store with all three of my bags and made my way to Neiman Marcus that was on the other side of town.

_I am incredible,so unforgettable_

_so no one can take my place,_

_I am unbreakable,Highly flammable_

_So girl get out my face_

_Oh we got em goin crazy _

_maybe cuz we're so amazing_

_Everybody in a daze _

_And that's the reason why they're hatin_

_Treat us like some superstars_

_And only cuz that's what we are _

_Ya know we going really far_

_And y'all ain't even heard it all_

As I was walking some girl tried to trip me but I neatly dodged her foot and smiled at her.

Earning a glare from her and three of her friends.

_Ya hate cuz I'ma rockstar,a rockstar_

_A pretty little problem,uh huh_

_Ya hate cuz I'ma rockstar,a rockstar_

_A pretty little problem,uh huh_

_Ya lookin cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_

_And I don't mind cuz I love it when yah lookin at me_

_cuz I'ma rockstar,a rockstar_

_I said that I'ma rockstar,a rockstar_

_Keep lookin at me_

I walked into Neiman Marcus walking past every gay guy and every jealous girl and made my way to a lady with a name tag that said vicky.

**(AN: I KNOW HER SHE ACTUALLY DOES WORK AT NEIMAN MARCUS AND SHE IS SO SWEETT!!!)**

She helped me look through different shoes but I found none that would go perfectly with my outfit. She wanted to take a look at what I

planned to wear so I took it out of the bag and showed it to her.

"I have just the shoe for that!" she said running to a room marked shipments.

She came back about five minutes later with a black Dolce and Gabanna pump in her hands.

I screamed. Very loudly.

"OH my god that's perfect!"

She smiled and said "I thought so."

After I had paid for the shoe I began looking for a salon or something so that I could get something done to my bed head.

I found one but it was full of girls who....maybe didn't like me.... (lol) So I began looking for another one starting the whole stop and stare

process again.

_We're Prima J,you know it_

_We're not afraid to show it_

_We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now_

_The ground we're on is golden_

_They can't fix what's not broken_

_Don't act like y'all don't know what's about to happen now_

_Ya hate cuz I'ma rockstar,a rockstar_

_A pretty little problem,uh huh_

_Ya hate cuz I'ma rockstar,a rockstar_

_A pretty little problem,uh huh_

_Ya lookin cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_

_And I don't mind cuz I love it when ya lookin at me_

_Cuz I'ma a rockstar,a rockstar_

_I said that I'ma rockstar,a rockstar_

I walked into some salon that was....clean it wasn't even funny.

I mean I could seriously lick something off the floor!

Some guy called me over and told me to sit in his chair. He asked me what I wanted.

"Surprise me."

He laughed. "I can surprise you alright. Surprise you with something Fabulous!"

I laughed along with him. I could tell that he was gay and I got along very well with gay men.

We talked about different topics like fashion then men. We even talked about Edward.

When Pierre (that's what his name is) ended up giving me huge curls with bangs in the front.

I looked in the mirror and marveled at how good I looked before giving him a peck on the cheek and Edward's cell phone number. **(haha! evil Bella)**

He did say he thought Edward sounded hot....

_Ya hate cuz I'ma rockstar,a rockstar_

_A pretty little problem,uh huh_

_Ya hate cuz I'ma rockstar, a rockstar_

_A pretty Little prblem,Uh huh_

_Ya hatin cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_

_And I don't mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me_

_Cuz I'ma rockstar,a rockstar_

_I said that I'ma rockstar,a rockstar_

_Keep lookin at me_

As I walked into the hotel two girls were staring at me.

I smiled at them and said

"_why don't you take a picture it lasts longer"_

**OMG WHATSUP MY HOMIES DID U LIKE MAH CHAPTER? I KNOW ITS NOT THE BEST CHAPTER...BUT HEY AT LEAST I UPDATED! IF I GET LIKE TEN REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE! I LOVES ALL OF Y'ALL!!!**

**Oh and i forgot one thing. The song from last chapter was lost you mind by beyonce and the song that i did for this chapter was Rockstar by Prima J!**


	6. Just Dance!

**BPOV**

I stumbled around the club in my drunken haze trying to locate where Gabriel was.

I had already had 6 drinks and all of them I couldn't even pronounce!

Gabriel had told me to stop drinking but I kept telling him to let me have one more drink and that one drink kept doubling onto two drinks and then two drinks doubled into...yeah you get it now.

_Red One  
Convict  
Gaga  
I've had a little bit too much(much)  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush babe.  
How does he twist the dance?  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

I jumped onto the dance floor and started dancing with some random guy.

"AWW THIS MY JAM!" I yelled out causing the guy to start laughing.

I started grinding on the guy but he put his hands out and stopped me.

"Bella what are you doing?"

I stared at him in horror.

"How do you know my name you stalker!"

he stared at me. An evil smile crept onto his face before he started dancing with me.

"Just Dance! I thought this was your how do you say? Jam?" He said causing me to start dancing with him again.

_Just Dance__. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth. (mouth)  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright. _

We stopped dancing and the guy took me over to the bar. He ordered two drinks and by now my head was throbbing.

The heels that I was wearing were beginning to make my feet hurt and the dress I was wearing seemed to get tighter by the second.

I shook my head when the guy offered me a drink.

"It'll make your head feel better."

I quickly grabbed the drink and gulped it down.

"Omg this tasted like that other drink I had about 20 minutes ago!" I said over the loud blaring music.

"It probably is the same drink you had 20 minutes ago!"

I nodded my head.

"You wanna dance?"

"Sure,but after you have another drink!" He said handing me drink with lots of colors.

I chugged that down before dragging him down on the dance floor.

_Just Dance__. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance. _

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.  
And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah.  
Shawty I can see that you got so much in the jean  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down. _

More people started coming onto the dance floor as the song started to end.

The man started groping me in places that Edward hadn't even touched.

The drunk part of me took over,wrapped one leg around his waist and grinded herself into him.

....It felt kinda good...

I kept dancing with him and before I know it he was leading me towards off the dance floor.

_Just Dance__. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

"Where are we going?!" I said while tripping over some girl who was laying on the floor drinking a bottle of beer.

We are just going to go do something and we'll be back he said leading me even farther from the dance floor.

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic_

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)_

We started to walk out of the club and the last part of the song played as he lead me to his car.

"OMG THIS IS THE SAME CAR MY DATE HAS!"

He smiled before getting in.

I got into the car and turned the radio up before french kissing the guy on the lips.

_Just Dance__. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

We drove for what seemed like forever before I fell asleep.

I felt someone set me down on a bed before starting to take off my clothes.

I didn't even open my eyes before I fell asleep again.

**I KNOW ITS A SUCKY CHAPTER...YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE!......WHO DO YOU THINK THE "GUY" IS??? OH AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS EDWARD'S POV AND I NEED A SONG SO COULD YOU SEND ME SOME SONGS THAT YOU THINK WOULD BE GOOD? oh and this song is Just Dance byt Lady Gaga**


	7. Womanizer!

**BPOV**

I woke up with a major domo headache that morning.

The sun was shining so brightly that I had to pull my head back under the blankets.

Funny...I don't remember coming home last night?

I got up out of the bed.

I realized that I was naked and sore as soon as the cold air hit my body.

I wrapped a small towel around me and made my way towards the bathroom.

I walked torwards the bathroom because I heard a shower and I wanted to know who the hell was in my hotel room.

I looked around for something to use to attack whoever was in my shower.

I ended up grabbing a hanger as I slowly made my way into the bathroom.

I walked up to the shower being careful not to make any noise and slowly pulled it open.

"Gabriel!" I screeched closing my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in my shower?!"

He stepped out of the shower and shook his hair out splashing me with water.

"This is my hotel room."

"How is this your hotel room?" I said skeptically.

"Well I'm geussing you don't remember what happened last night."

"No idea." I said starting to get confused.

"Well-" "OK would you quit saying well!"

"shit someone is cranky in the mornings."

"Yah damn skippy."

He laughed at that.

"OK so last night we went to the club I got you drunk and then we came back to my room for a little rendezvous."

"Come again?" I said staring at him murderously.

"I said last night we went to the club I got you drunk and then we came back to my room for a little rendezvous."

I slapped him in the face.

"You womanizer!"

"You fucking got me drunk so I could have sex with you is that what you're trying to say?!" I yelled at him.

"Well when you put it that way it does sound bad doesn't it?"

He looked at me thoughtfully before saying something that pissed me off even more.

"You were really good in bed though."

I gasped.

"You pervy bastard!" I said while punching him in the face.

I walked out of the bathroom,picked up my clothes, and made my way back to my room.

I walked down the hallway getting a couple stares from guys and glares form girls.

I just glared right back to pissed off to say anything.

I never thought Gabriel was such a womanizer!

I thought Edward was one but hell he made Edward look like an Angel compared to him.

_Superstar  
Where you from, hows it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby  
Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin like a good one, but I call em like I see em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby  
__Womanizer__ womanizer woman womanizer  
your a womanizer  
oh womanizer oh you're a womanizer,  
you're a womanizer, baby  
you, you, you are  
you, you, you are  
womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

I continued walking down the hallway until I got to the elevator.

I pressed the button about five times wishing that it would hurry the hell up.

The elevator finally opened revealing two teenage boys standing there._  
_

When they saw me wrapped in nothing but a skimpy towel their mouths popped open.

I smiled then leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes.

_boy dont try to front i know just what you are  
boy dont try to front i know just what you are  
you got me going  
you're cold hearted  
but i can't do it  
you womanizer _

When the elevator dinged I was about to get off when one of the boys stopped me.

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy."

"I looked at him then said" "If I saw you naked I'd die laughing."

I hurried off of the elevator leaving too boys staring open mouthed after me.

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champions  
Too bad for you  
Just cant find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, but thats who you are, baby  
Lollipop  
Must mistake me as a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way Im ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

As soon as I got to my room I headed to the shower to scrub all of Gabriel off of me.

I let the water run hot as I could bear it then jumped out after give my skin a hard rub down.

I climbed out of the shower.

After I dried oof I put on my babydoll that I had bought at Victoria's secret and jumped into my bed.

After I got comfortable I called up room service.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan and I would like to know if I can order something at this time?"

"Yes you may. What would you like to order Ms. Swan?"

"Umm can I have some: Cheese Pringles,Butter Pecan Ice cream,Oreos,Sprite,and some Cinnamon rolls."

"Yes You may! It' be right up!" She said in a perky voice.

I turned my attention back to the tv on some Brittney Spears video and started to watch it..

_womanizer womanizer women womanizer  
your a womenizer  
oh womanizer oh  
you're a womanizer, baby  
you, you, you are  
you, you, you are  
womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
boy dont try to front i know just what you are  
boy dont try to front i know just what you are  
you got me going  
you're cold hearted  
but i can't do it  
you womanizer  
_

I let my thoughts wander to Edward.

I wonder what he's doing I said to myself.

My mind didn't wander to long before I heard a knock on my door.

"come in!"

The room service guy came in pushing a big cart of food.

My eyes glazed over as I looked at the sweet sticky Cinnamon rolls.

I wanted to attack them right then and there but I waited tiil he left out of the room.

_boy dont try to front i know just what you are  
boy dont try to front i know just what you are  
you said you played me, but that's okay  
you're nothin but a womanizer  
Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I cant cause we dont_

As soon as he shut the door behind him I dug into the never ending food gaining an extra 5 pounds in he process.

**OMG DID YOU LIKE IT?! WHEN DO YOU THINK EDWARD SHOULD COME BACK INTO THE STORY AND WHAT SONG DO YOU THINK I SHOULD FOR NEXT CHAPTER?! I NEED TEN REVIEWS AND A SONG TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Your Gaurdian Angel

**Thanks to paranoia-takes-its-toll for giving me the song for this chapter which is your gaurdian angel by the Red jumpsuit Apparatus.I am also sorry that I didn't update over the weekend like I wanted to but I had like a mini writer's block so don't be angry if this chapter is kind of sucky but at least I wrote something. I love all of you who reviewed!!! Especially the ones who review like every chapter I'm not going to say any names but-*cough cough* (jayd-n33,Jayleen-Culen-Whitlock-Hale. and ThePurpleDragonOfAmazingness!) OK so I'm going to quit talking now and let you read the chapter.**

**EPOV**

I sat staring at the wall like I had been doing for the past week.

How could Bella just up and leave like that?

I know she was mad at me...but she could have at least wrote a note.

The pain was killing me and I didn't know why.

I mean just a few days ago I was ready to kill her but now all I wanted to do was love her unconditionally.

How could the tables all turn so fast?

None of my family talked to me for fear that I would break into millions of pieces.

So they just left me there to stare at my blank wall.

I looked at the picture sitting in my lap and loud sobs started to come out my chest.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

This had been going on for the past two days.

I would look at the picture cry. Look at the picture cry.

Alice and Emmett got so tired of hearing me cry that they tried to stay out of the house as much as possible without Esme and Carlisle being worried.

The problem was that they already were worried.

Worried about their family breaking apart.

I was the reason all of this had happened.

If I hadn't have cheated on Bella none of this would have happened.

I pulled the picture up to my chest and hugged it tightly wishing it was Bella I was holding in my arms instead of a metal picture frame.

I closed my eyes.

_Bella was sitting in our meadow caressing my face when all of a sudden Heidi came out of the trees._

_Bella looked from me to Heidi and backed away in horror,_

_She screamed and turned away running._

_The scene changed and we were on a cliff in la push._

_Victoria was standing next to me smiling._

_I smiled back at her and walked up to Bella._

_She was standing on the edge of the cliff._

_I-I-pushed her._

Another sob ripped through my chest as my eyes opened.

In a way...It was just like I had murdered Bella.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Everything was my fault.

The pain I had caused Bella and my family.

I shouldn't even be alive I told myself.

I should be dead.

About two seconds after I had thought those words Alice and Emmett came rushing up to me.

Emmett held me down while Alice yelled at me.

"You are not going to the volturi! If you want to find Bella go to Paris Dumbass!"

"That's what I've been telling you for the last 5 fricken days but you've been so wrapped up in yourself you haven't even listened to me!"

"She's in Paris?" I asked her with a conused look on my face.

"No she's on the moon." Alice answered back sarcastically.

"Why is she there?"

"Go see for yourself."

I jumped up and raced down the stairs to the new Volvo Alice had bought me.

It was the same as the other one only black with leather seats this time.

I raced down the slick streets not even acknowledging that there was snow everywhere.

_It's OK. It's OK. It's OK.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

I made it to the airport within minutes of leaving the house.

I paid for a ticket and quickly walked up to the plane and sat in my first class seat.

The whole time I was waiting for the plane to take off the flight attendant kept trying to flirt with me instead of making sure everyone Else was alright.

The plane finally took off anf I sat staring out the window.

As I looked down I saw my family waving up at me from the trees all except Rosalie who was still pissed off at me for cheating on Bella in the first place.

I waved back before closing my eyes and wondering into one of my fantasy's again.

_Bella was standing in front of me looking out the window._

_She had on a black and white baby doll that made her look beautiful in the moonlight._

_she turned around and pushed me onto the bed._

_She then climbed on top of me._

_I was surprised. _

_I had never seen this side of Bella before._

_She started to kiss my neck while taking off my shirt._

_she pressed her core into my erection make my pants feel a little tighter._

I opened my eyes reluctantly when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

The annoying flight attendant was standing next to me.

She smiled before looking down at my lap.

I looked down too noticing that I had a slight bulge in my pants.

I quickly put my jacket over my lap before turning to the flight attendant.

"Yes." I said like nothing had happened.

"Are you thinking of me?" she said batting her fake eyelashes.

"No I'm actually thinking of my fiancee."

Her face dropped.

before she quickly walked to the back of the plane.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I sat there for a few more minutes and closed my eyes again.

The fantasy wouldn't come back so I opened them.

I stared at my watch.

it read 11:00pm .

I had been on the plane for 9 hours?

Just then a voice came up on the speakers announcing that we would be in Paris in less than 20 minutes.

In my mind I jumped for joy.

I would see Bella soon!

I waited impatiently for the people to get off the plane and when they did I ran at a human pace following Bella's scent.

It led to a salon.

What was Bella doing at a salon?

I rang the bell and a guy came out in a pink robe with some slippers on.

He looked me up and down in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"You here for me.?" He said with a smile on his face.

"No I'm here for my girlfriend Bella."

He smiled.

"Oh so you're Edward!"

I heard him say something in his mind about how sexy I was so I just tuned him out.

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's at her hotel he said placing a hand on his hip.

"Do you know where her hotel is?"

he smirked.

"I'll tell you if you give my a kiss right here." he said pointing to his lips.

I stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious baby! It's either a kiss or I won't tell you anything."

I looked at him again then leaned in slowly but the gay guy pulled my down and held me to his lips.

I quickly pulled away wiping my lips off.

"Now will you tell me where she is?" I said glaring at him.

Just go keep walking down the street make a left and there will be a big building on the corner.

I didn't even bother thanking him as I walked down the street.

"You've got a nice ass!" he said calling out to me.

I quickly turned and started walking backwards.

**5 minutes later.**

I stood in front of her door with a key that I had snuck from the front desk.

All that seperated me form her now was a skimpy peice of wood that I could have easily kicked down.

I silently opened the door to see a sleeping Bella.

I walked over to her bed and stared at her.

She was even more beautiful than the last time I had seen her.

She had a faint blush on her cheek and her eyelashes were wet.

Had she been crying?

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

I looked over at the window.

It was the same window from my dream.

Matter of fact it was the same room from my dream!

I quickly pulled the sheet off of bella to see her in the babydoll.

My pants started to get tight again.

I placed the sheet back on her and lie down next to her.

She stirred.

Then opened her eyes.

She stared at me before getting out of bed and walked over to the window.

Was my fantasy about to come true?

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be OK  
Though my skies are turning gray  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I walked over to her and saw a tear slide down her cheek.

She quickly wiped it away before pushing me down onto her bed.

**OMG AM I EVIL OR WHAT?! LOL THERE MIGHT BE A LEMON NEXT CHAPTER BUT IT DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU GUYS WANT SO REVIEW!!! OH AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKED BITCHY BELLA DON'T WORRY...SHE ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE!!! LOL PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE!!**


	9. Take you Down

**OKAY HERE IS THE LEMON THAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR...NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! THIS IS LIKE MY SECOND TIME EVER WRITING A LEMON!! **

**EPOV**

_Here we are all alone in this room_

_And girl I know,where to start and_

_what we're gonna do_

_I'll take my time we'll be all night, girl_

_So get ready, babe I got plans for me and you_

_It ain't my first time but baby girl we can pretend_

_Hey let's bump and grind cuz tonight will never end_

Bella climbed on top of me kissing my neck like she did in my fantasy.

I was so absorbed in the way her breasts looked which were peeking out at me from the tops of her baby doll that I didn't even know she had taken off _all _of my clothes.

She looked at me with lust in her eyes.

I couldn't take it.

I flipped her over and ripped off everything and stared at her hungrily. I licked the valley between my Bella's breasts before I nibbled on her ear before moving down and kissing her stomach.

I could smell her arousal. It smelled like her blood but even better...I wanted to taste her and hear her scream my name.

I kissed her stomach once more before placing kisses on the insides of her thighs.

Bella shivered and clutched the sheets.

I licked her glistening lips.

She moaned and arched her back, burying me in her slick folds.

Damn, if I would have known how sexy she looked when I pleasured her like this I wouldn't even have cheated on her in the first place.

I swirled my tongue in circles around her entrance and within seconds she was screaming my name, telling me not to stop.

I went faster and started flicking my tongue.

Her hips bucked into my face while her hands let go of the sheets and gripped my hair tightly.

"Don't stop!" Bella said.

I nibbled on her clit and she lost all control she screamed so loud I was sure that everyone in the hotel had heard.

I moved my fingers up to replace my tongue and inserted two of them in her.

I moved in and out slowly.

"Faster E-Edward f-faster!" She said thrashing all over the bed.

I started going at a vampire speed adding one finger every few seconds.

She came in my mouth right as I started to suck on her clit again.

_Let me take you down_

_I really wanna take you down_

_And show you what I'm about_

_can I take you now? Your body body oh_

_your body body up and down_

_So don't stop girl_

_quit playin with it_

_Can't wait no more_

_I wanna take you down_

_I really wanna take you down_

_I really wanna take you down_

_Take you down yeah._

Bella yanked me back up to her face wrapping her legs around my waist.

She ground against me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I flipped us over.

I pushed myself into Bella. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Pretty girl lets take it off in this room_

_No time to waste Girl you know what we came to do_

She arched into me her warm chest pressed against mine.

I waited a few seconds before I started pounding into her.

Bella moaned my name over and over again while I thrusted in her, repeatedly.

She was so wet and so tight.

It was one of the best feelings that I had ever had.

It was much better than being with Heidi or Victoria because they didn't yell out my name the way Bella did.

Bella gripped my waist and flipped us over, so that she was straddling me.

I gripped Bella's waist as she started rocking on me slowly.

I loved the feeling of her on my hard cock as she rocked faster and faster,

"Oh. My. GOD!! Edward! I-I'm gonna....."

I felt my sweet, sweet Bella clench me. I groaned at the contact

as we came together.

**P.S. MY BESTEST BUDDIE HELPED ME WRITE THIS. THANK U tella2233**

**ok so I couldn't finish the whole song because it was too long and my chapter by itself without the song was so short.**

**So if you want to know what the song was then it was Chris brown "Take you Down"**

**I hope you like it!!!**


	10. All the Things she said!

**OK you guys I am so sorry for not updating but I have been like the laziest person in the world for the last week...so yahh plus I couldn't think of a song...OK so I hope you enjoy it!!!**

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
_

I watched Bella turn over and over again muttering something about someone named Gabriel.

Was she in love with some one else now? I asked myself afraid of the answer.

I shouldn't have cheated...

None of this would have ever happened if I hadn't have did what I did in the first place.

I looked down at my sleeping angel once again before getting out of the bed and walking towards the window.

I opened the curtains letting the the light shine on Bella's exposed torso.

God was she beautiful.

I wonder did last night meant that she would take me back?

Or was it just a mistake?

I brushed the the thought out of my head before turning to look out the window again.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free_

When I looked out the window again there was a strange blonde haired man glaring up at me from the other side of the street.

I waved at him but he flipped me off before walking away.

"What is wrong with french guys?" I said to myself.

I heard Bella turn over in her sleep before once more resuming her conversation with herself about the strange man named Gabriel.

I put on some clothes before going to find Bella some breakfast.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
_

I walked through the hallways of the hotel getting whistled at by a couple of guys who didnt look so...right...

before I finally got to the hotel cafe.

All they had was french food like snails and caviar.

I decided to see if they had a McDonald's or something I knew Bella would most likley eat.

I walked for a couple of minutes before I finally spotted one.

There was a long line of people that stretched all the way outside.

I sighed before moving to the end of the line.

While I waited I kept feeling something grab my ass but the only person who was behind me was a guy who was talking on his phone.

I started to feel creeped out when he got off the phone and kept staring at me.

Then his thoughts hit me like a big ton of bricks.

"_oh this is one big chunk of man!"_

_"He has such a round firm ass." _

_I wonder what his d-"_

I tuned him out before walking up to the front of the line and dazzling a lady into letting me get in front of her.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

**20 MINUTES LATER.  
**  
I walked back to the hotel with a McGriddle and some orange juice for Bella while humming her lullaby.

As I got towards the hotel there was the same man with blond hair staring at Bella's window.

I walked past him into he hotel turning my head around to find him staring at me.

I sent him a death glare before turning back around and pressing the elevator button.

The door opened and I pressed the floor Bella was staying on.

I sighed when two teenage girls got onto the elevator giggling at how hot I was.

I tuned them out before getting off at my floor.

I opened Bella's door to find her awake with the sheet wrapped around her body like a toga.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

I walked up behind her kissing her neck before giving her the bag of McDonald's.

She stared at me before murmuring a thank you.

She sat down and started eating while I stared at her.

"Could you not stare at me while I'm eating? It makes me feel self conscious."

I turned my head away watching her from the corner of my eye and when she finished eating I turned back to her.

"Bella I just wanted to say that I loved you and that I never meant to hurt you."

She stared at me before getting up and saying "I just wanted to say I hate you and fuck you."

My mouth dropped open as she smiled at me and walked into the bathroom.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said. _

**OK not one of my best chapters...and again I'm so sorry for being that lazy....and not updating...now I need another song so the more song ideas you guys give me the more I will update...Oh and if you want to know this song is_ All the things she said by t.A.T u_**

**_i LOVE THIS FRICKEN SONG._**


	11. I am so friggin sorry Luv Y'all :

**OK I AM SO SORRY GUYS BUT THIS STORY IS ON TEMPORARY HIATUS BECAUSE I HAVE SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK AND ADHD (KIDDING) SO EVERY TIME I GET IN FRONT OF THE COMPUTER MY MIND GOES BLANK AND THEN THE POSTERS ON MY WALL SUDDENLY SEEM SO INTERESTING. IT WON'T BE ON HIATUS FOR A LONG TIME THOUGHT. JUST UNTIL I GET SOME IDEAS FOR WHAT I AM GOING TO DO NEXT. SORRY Y'ALL!**

**  
TwIlIgHt'S aBeRcOmBiE 3**


	12. Super Massive Black Hole

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS AND BOOKS....SHE IS ONE LUCKY B#$% .!!!!**

**OK I AM BACK.!!**

**IT DOESN'T REALLY SEEM LIKE MY STORY HAS BEEN ON HIATUS THOUGH...MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE IT LONGER...LOL JK**

**I FINALLY FOUND A SONG EVEN THOUGH IT TOOK ME ALL OF FOREVER SO YOU BETTER REVIEW!!!**

I sat in the car as Edward drove us to some nameless place.

My thoughts kept wondering back to everything that we had been through over the past couple weeks.

It only seemed like days since I had bust the windows out his car.

I smirked but then quickly put my gloomy face back on as he looked at me confused.

I was sort of pissed off at him now.

I just get mad at random times for no reason now.

I think that maybe I am becoming bi-polar **(AN: NO OFFENSE TO BI-POLAR PEOPLE ESPECIALLY YOU AMANDA...DON'T WANT YOU TO ATTACK ME AT SCHOOL TOMORROW)**

I shook my head but the thoughts just wouldn't leave.

I hated Edward and at the same time I loved him.

How can you love and hate someone so much at the same time?

That was an easy question.

I loved Edward so much that it overpowered my hate for him.

The main point was that I still hated him though and nothing could change that.

I continued staring out the window.

When did I become this soft?

Just a couple days ago I was the tough hardcore Bella who had all the guys staring at her.

Now I'm back to clumsy shy Bella and all because Edward's here.

What a rip-off.

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can't you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?  
Oooh...You set my soul alight  
Oooh...You set my soul alight_

The one time in my life that I actually feel brave and then it's gone within a week.

I tell ya about Karma....It's a bitch.

We rode in silence before Edward finally tried to make small talk but I really wasn't feeling it so I answered in short

little replies.

"So Bella.....How has life been treating you..?" He said nervously.

"I don't know Edward you tell me since I've been with you for the last 9 days."

He grimaced noticing my sarcasm.

I smirked not trying to hide it this time.

Soft Bella was out Hardcore Bella was back in.!!

I gave myself an imaginary high five before looking back at Edward.

"How's Life been treating you Edward?" I smiled.

"Bella have you gone crazy?" He asked staring at me with concern in his eyes.

"Have you gone crazy?"

I laughed....Reverse Psychology...always takes em' for a spin in Bella's land of horrors.

"I'm serious Bella."

"I'm serious too." I said placing my face in my hands and staring at him.

His jaw tightened and he turned to look at the road.

_oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

I sensed that Edward was sort of tense so I tried to piss him off a little more

to see how far I could push his buttons.

Maybe we could even have a heated argument...haven't had one of those in a while....

I snickered.

Edward probably thought I was crazy now....laughing for no apparent reason....at random times....

"So Edward.....where are you taking me?" I said not really caring where he was taking me as long as it wasn't somewhere like

some creepy place in the middle of the woods with a bunch of strange people like off of those scary movies....

I'm not up for dying painfully.....

You'll see when we get there." he said quietly.

I was starting to get nervous now.

What if he was about to kill me?

Should I jump out the car now or wait till I see another farmhouse?

No skip the second option the people who live in the farmhouse could be just as crazy as he is I thought to myself.

I looked over at him before putting my hand on the door.

I have exactly ten seconds to get out this car and start running and screaming for my life.

I was about to do it.

I opened the car door and jumped out but felt something grab the back of my shirt so that I was hanging over the side of the car

bungee jump style.

I craned my neck to the side to see Edward glaring at me.

He pulled me back into the car,buckling me seat belt.

I pulled my hood up on my head before he started yelling at me.

"BELLA WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!!"

"It's not like you wouldn't have killed yourself." I said muttering to myself.

_I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth  
Oooh...You set my soul alight  
Oooh...You set my soul alight_

He eyes popped open and his jaw dropped.

"You thought I was going to kill you?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Why else would you be driving us to the middle of nowhere?"

He burst out laughing.

"I was-never-going to-kill you!" He said in between laughs.

"I just wanted to take you out to the countryside so we could stay at this resort I thought you might like!"

I stared at him.

"So you aren't going to take me to some tricked out empty farmhouse and cut me up into little bits and peices?"

His laughing stopped and he glared at me.

"Why the hell would I do that? Don't you know me at all?"

"I guess I don't...." I said trailing off.

_(oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(sucked into the supermassive)  
_

"Sorry." I said.

"Sorry?" Sorry is all you have to say after you could have permanently taken yourself away from me?!"

I was starting to get a little nervous now.

Edward was really starting to take this serious even though I wasn't really trying to kill myself.

But that's twice now.

First it was jumping off a cliff and now I'm jumping out of car-wait let me restate that a moving car.

What is up with me and near death situations?

I shook my head knowing that instead of being accident prone I was Death Prone.

Maybe god was giving me a sign Maybe I was supposed to die.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Just death and how maybe I'm supposed to die."

He looked at me his eyes frantic.

"Are you going suicidal?"

I snickered.

"Maybe."

_Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

He stared at me in horror.

"Maybe instead of going to the resort we should take you to a therapist."

Edward said holding the steering wheel nervously.

"Why?"

"Do you think I'm crazy?!"

I was starting to get really angry.

I was not crazy!

Just because I bust so the windows out his car and just talked about suicide he thought I was crazy!

What kind of world is this?!

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive(oooh...You set my soul)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

Oh wait I know!

The one where you bust the windows out of your cheating ex-boyfriends car then forgive him by having makeup sex!

Oh what a joy!

_Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
_

**_DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? THAT SEEMED LIKE A NICE L_****_IT_****_TLE CAR RIDE! FULL OF SARCASM AND STUFF....._**

**_REVIEW.!! PLEASE.!! OR I WONT UPDATE.!!_**


	13. Songs

**OK SO ITS ME.....YEAH IM NOT DEAD...IM PERFECTLY FINE.**

**I WANT YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHICH SONG YOU WANT ME TO DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER HERE THEY ARE:**

**BROKEN HEARTED GIRL-BEYONCE**

**CIRCUS-THAT ONE GIRL LOL**

**DON'T TRUST ME-3OH!3**

**KNOCK YOU DOWN-KERI HILSON FEAT. NEYO ABD KANYE WEST**

**WITH YOU-CHRIS BROWN**

**IF YOU DONT KNOW ANY OF THE SONGS THEN LISTEN TO THEM.!! NOW!!**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME...I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LITLLE POLL THINGYS LOL...I KNOW..IM LIKE SO SMART AREN'T I?!**

**DON'T ANSWER THAT....**


	14. Daddy's Little Cannibal

_Ok so I like everyone else has just found out that Daddy's Little Cannibal died and I am very sad._

_She was a wonderful person who I have only spoken to on one occasion._

_From what I know of her she was sweet and very open minded about everyones problems._

_I hope that all of you who have not heard of her or have not read her stories will take the time to do so._

_I offer my sympathy to her family,friends and everyone who has read any of her stories for she will be greatly missed._


	15. I'm Updating : BUT please read!

**AN: Hello my lovely reviewers! I'm back after a year or so of not writing anything . I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry but, I just couldn't seem to figure out what to write next in any of my stories! I'm happy to tell you that I am going to focus on 2 of my stories (Kill Bill: Twilight Volume & I Bust the Windows out your car) since those seem to be the ones that I get the most reviews on and I'm going to find a beta and rewrite most of the chapters and post them up again. PLEASE stay with me! It shouldn't be long before I have everything re-posted and I start on both stories. I'm also going to have a schedule too I haven't thought about what days I'll be updating but, it'll probably be once a week? Fridays or Saturdays maybe. I hope everything's cleared up! If you have any questions just PM me. Bye!**


End file.
